The Good Life
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Billy Batson gets adopted by a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Its a real shame that billionaire is Lex Luthor.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

**Billy POV**

I sit in the waiting area of the social services office, looking at my hands, thinking about what foster home I'll be sent to this time.

I don't regret how I got caught, a car had stopped on the train tracks, I didn't have time to turn into cap so I helped as me, the door was jammed and the woman inside looked out of it, I broke open the window and pulled her out, just before a train hit her car, then waited with her until help arrived. At that point I was caught as a street kid and sent here.

I don't really plan to stick around the home they'll send me to, all the foster homes I had before I ran away were abusive and I have no plans to be hit again when its not to protect someone else.

"Billy" the social worker, Alice Dawson smiles "Lets go to my office."

I nod and follow her back, as soon as were both seated I ask, "Do you know if that lady is okay?"

She smiles, please I care, I think "She'll be alright, I was told she had a seizure, that's why she stopped like she did. You did a very brave thing for her Billy."

"I did what anyone would of Miss Dawson" I reply honestly, most of the people I know would have done the same thing (then again most of the people I know are heroes.)

"Its sweet you still think that" she rolls her eyes to herself "Now, a friend of the woman you saved called her boss, to tell them why she wouldn't be in for work and word of what you did went up the ladder and her company's CEO heard and wants to adopt you! Does that greet!?" even as she's saying it she doesn't look to happy.

She sees this as I do, someone rich wants to take in a kid who helped someone for the good publicity and for it to be done this fast a lot of someone's were bribed. "Yeah, great" I agree, I'll just have to run away when I get a moment alone, I won't be a billionaire's pet street kid they bring out for fancy galas. "Miss Dawson, do you know which CEO?" I ask.

She looks down at her notes and blinks before doing her best not to frown or sneer, "Lex Luthor" she can't say the name without sounding disgusted.

Gods no, of all the billionaires Lex Luthor is one of the worse, not to mention a known super-villain, the only reason that man isn't in jail is because of bribes and a well-hidden paper-trail. It used to be just the League who knowns how bad he is, know the whole world knowns but we still can't get anything to stick.

Miss Dawson nods sadly before blinking, "Billy how long did you live on the streets for?"

"Three years" I blink, not sure why she's asking.

"And it says here you went to school the whole time, no problems, been seen doing odd jobs for people to earn money" she's looking at her papers thoughtfully, "Billy…" she looks very hesitate, "If I 'went to the bathroom' now and unlocked the window down the hall you'd be alright?"

She doesn't want to send me to super villain, she's willing to break one part of her moral code to save me from what she sees as a worst fate.

"Thank you Miss Dawson, but no" I speak determinedly, "I go now you get in trouble, maybe lose your job. I'll find a way out myself" I tell her with a half-smile, "It won't be the first bad foster home I've run away from."

"Your sure?" she looks worried.

"I'll be okay" I promise.

"Alright" she doesn't look very happy, "Lets get going then, I'm supposed to drive you to Metropolis today."

We spend the drive doing our best to ignore the destination, and she plays though her impressive Broadway musical collection.

We pull up the Lex Luthor's building halfway though 'take me or leave me' she looks to me again, "Are you sure about this Billy?"

"I can get away on my own" I promise, feeling a little weird telling a social worker I plan to run away.

She takes a deep breath and opens her door, "Then let's do this."

We take a fancy elevator up to a even fancier penthouse were Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves are waiting.

"Mr Luthor I'm Alice Dawson" Miss Dawson shakes his hand, before handing him some paper work, "I'll need to check the rooms over, its standard procedure."

"Of course" Luthor nods, "William's room is just down that hall."

Miss Dawson looks to me, silently asking me to join her on the inspection, I don't think she wants to leave me alone with Luthor until she has no choice.

The place is obscenely rich, everything fancy and super expensive, and completely impersonal. But it meets the standards and nothing illegal is in site, meaning Miss Dawson has no reason not to leave me here.

"Promise me you'll be careful?" she asks as I put my bag on my new bed.

"I will" I promise, smiling a bit its nice to know she cares about me, not many grown-ups do.

She opens her bag and hands me a cell phone, its one of those cheap disposable ones with no touchscreen and is a flip phone with a built in camera, I can't help raising an eyebrow, "Thanks. Do you give all the kids in your care disposable cell phones?"

"Only the ones I'm worried about" she replies.

I smile, she can't get every kid out of bad foster homes, not proof, rules she has to follow and all that, giving them a phone the foster parent doesn't know about gives the kid a way out if they need it and the camera means they can take photos and send them to her as proof. I like this woman.

"My number is programmed in, call at _any_ time and don't let Luthor see it" she tells me.

I nod, "Thank you Miss Dawson."

She smiles back and looks to the door, "Come on. Time for me to go."

After checking over some paper work with Luthor she leaves, still looking worried.

"Mercy" Luthor speaks.

The woman/robot moves forward and grabs my wrist, locking a expensive watch on it.

"As I'm sure you've guessed by now you are here only to improve my public image," he begins with a smirk, "You will be well behaved, get good grades and will not run away, if you do…." He taps his own watch and the displays on my one changes to a number of volts, and I feel a slight sting on my wrist.

I double over and make my face look like I'm in enormous amounts of pain, (I get shot by lightning on a daily basis, meaning I get a power while still Billy, electricity doesn't hurt me, just feels like being stung by a bee.)

Luthor keeps smirking, "If you step out of line you will become very familiar with this feeling, if you don't then I think you'll find your time with me most enjoyable. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mr Luthor" I tell him, making sure I sound like I'm in pain.

"Call me Lex son, after all we are family now" with one last smirk he walks away.

Mercy hands me a iPhone X, a apple laptop, a wallet full of money and credit cards and a list of rules and of things I have to do tomorrow before walking away too.

Blinking I look to the rules.

Do not bother Mr Luthor.

If you are to spend a night with a friend, text Mercy. Do not bother Mr Luthor.

Clean up after yourself and do not leave anything around the penthouse outside your room, it will bother Mr Luthor.

Do your homework and get straight A's, if you get a grade below a B you will be punished. Do not bother Mr Luthor for help with said homework.

I blink again, huh that's not as bad as I was expecting, I look to the things I have to do tomorrow.

9am shopping for new clothes (Serena, an assistant will take you.)

11am haircut.

12pm suit fitting.

2pm school entrance interview.

4pm meeting with Mr Luthor and press to announce you as Mr Luthor's adopted son.

6pm gala.

A gala? I really don't want to go to a party full of mean rich people who will stare at me.

I look back to the watch, there's no way there not a tracker in this, that means I can't just run away without him finding me. Thankfully I know from experience tracker mess up when I go cap, the signal for the tracker will stay wherever it was when I turned, making whoever think I'm still there.

I'm going to have to tell Batman who I am, I think with a sigh walking to my new room. I didn't before cause I'm scarred of being kicked out of the JL, but living with Luthor is not something I can do, I'll need help to get this tracker off so tomorrow when we go shopping I'll have to sneak away and go to the watchtower.

I go in the room, lock the door and put a Netflix movie on, doing my best not to think of where I am.

Hours, and many movies later I look to the clock seeing its after 11pm, I go to the kitchen, planning to get some water before bed and pause, hearing Lex talking to Mercy.

"-down the drain!" Lex sounds pissed off, "Not to mention the lost of Kryptonite, call Dr Saunders again, I want to know how close he is to synthetic kryptonite."

Synthetic kryptonite? Gods if Luthor can make his own Kryptonite Superman will be in real trouble. Right now kryptonite is a rare and expensive item on the black market, if Luthor can make his own it will be very very bad.

I take pout the phone Miss Dawson gave me and record as they continue to talk about they kind of evil things he could do with unlimited kryptonite.

Once I think they're done I move back to my room.

This is it, if I can record more conversations like this, maybe get some incriminating documents and hand them off to Batman we could take Luthor down and send him to prison for life. I'm in the perfect spot living him to over hear all of this, I can't leave.

The thought of not being able to leave makes my heart sink, I don't want to be here, but the League won't get another chance like this to take Luthor down, they won't approve of course. None of them would want me living here let alone taking a chance like this by spying on him.

That means I'll have to get everything first before I tell the League what I'm doing.

With these thoughts I go to bed.

The next morning I go along with the assistant to all the places on the list, after the school interview she drops me back off at the penthouse, and its 2:30, I put all my new stuff in my room and go to the park, were I find a isolated spot and transform then go to the Watchtower.

I head to the tech room and sigh out some listening devices and other bugs before going to look for one of the seven, knowing I need to ask for less duties for a while.

"Batman" I speak when he walks past me.

"Marvel" he looks to me, "What is it?"

"Umm, I need less duties for a while" I tell him awkwardly, "I've found myself in a spot where I can get info on a bad guy, but if I disappear to much he'll get suspicious."

I think he's raising an eyebrow under the cowl, "You are spying on a villain?"

"I didn't plan it" I admit, "But I'm in a good spot as me to get evidence to put this guy away and I can't risk it by making him suspicious."

"Captain, you do realise to spy you will have to lie?" he asks, clearly thinking I can't lie.

I cross my arms pouting, "I can lie. I have a secret identity, don't I?"

"You talk around the truth" he corrects, "You never tell us anything untruthful, you talk around what you don't want anyone to know."

Okay maybe I do, but it works. "Well I guess I'll just keep doing what I'm doing then" I tell him.

"Right" he doesn't think I can do it.

I look at the time, "Oh boy, I need to get back" I wave to him, "Bye Bats."

I speed back to the park, change back and run back to the penthouse, getting changed and ready to go just in time for Lex not to notice.

He takes me to a room full of reporters and makes a speech about sharing what he has and then talking up my background so it sounds more tragic than it is and how I help that woman before introducing me as William Luthor, because apparently he changed my last name.

The reporters throw questions and allegations, Lois Lane and Clark Kent the most, neither of them look to happy to see Lex with a kid.

After, he gives me a shock, telling me I didn't look happy enough then I'm sent to get changed again for the gala this time into a uncomfortable monkey suit, were people tell Lex how wonder he is for taking in a street rat.

After the 12th person makes a rude comment about my birth parents I walk away, Lex can not-shock me later I won't stand there while my parents and myself are insulted.

"Sick of the rich snobs?" a older teen asks by the buffa table.

"Yeah" I nod, grabbing a drink, "I'm Billy" I offer a hand.

He raises an eyebrow, shaking my hand "The news said your name was William."

I shrug, "It's a nickname, Lex didn't ask so….."

He nods, "Well I'm Richard but everyone calls me Dick."

"Your one of Bruce Wayne's kids right?" I ask, recognising the name.

"Yep" he pops the p, "I've been were you are…well Jay's been in your situation more I guess, just saying you need someone to talk to I'm happy to listen" he hands me his phone number.

I smile, not all rich kids are mean like in the movies, "Thanks Dick" I glace over to his Dad, who is talking to Ollie Queen, two reporters Clark Kent and Iris West-Allen and a blond man I think is her husband, all looking to Lex every few minutes. I guess I know what the gossip of the night is.

"Hey, us adopted rich kids gotta stick together" he grins, patting me on the back. "How you setting in? I know when I moved in with Bruce I found it a little scary."

"Its…." I look for a word that isn't a lie and feels right, "Weird."

"Yeah, when I first moved in with Dad it took me forever to get use to someone so much older calling me 'Master Dick,' trust me you'll get use to it, just give it time."

I can't help smiling, Dick really seems like a nice guy.

"Dick" we turn around to Mr Kent sending Dick a look, "Your father told you not to-"

"Relax Uncle C, I'm just making a new friend" he grins putting a arm around me.

I smile too, lending into the touch I really like Dick. I missed casual hugs on the street, maybe if I see more of him while I'm with Lex I'll get a few more, hope I do.

Mr Kent sends him another look before rolling his eyes behind his glasses, "Hello I'm Clark Kent with the Daily Planet, do you mind if I call you William Mr Luthor?"

I frown at the reminder he changed my last name, "Call me Billy" I smile, he smiles back.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions Billy? he asks, holding his pen and pad.

"Sorry Lex said I'm not to talk to reports" I apologise as Dick waves goodbye, running after one of his brothers.

"Of course" he frowns, putting the pen and pad away. "Then off the record, are you doing alright? I've known Lex for a while and he's….never seemed to like kids that much" he really looks worried about me.

"I'm okay Mr Kent" I tell him honestly.

"Clark" he smiles.

"Clark" I agree.

I spend the next few hours with Dick, his siblings and Clark, having much more fun than I thought I would.

When it ends I get in the car with Lex, as soon as the doors close he pushes my head into the glass hard.

"I told you to stay with me tonight William" he glares as I touch my head, pulling my hand away when it hurts and my hand comes back covered in blood, he is strong.

"The only reason you are here is for the publicity, if your not making me look good then there's no point of you being around" he leaves the threat hanging though the rest of the drive, not saying anything else.

When we get back I move away from him as fast as I can and go to the bathroom to check the wound, it's deep but I don't think I have a concussion, it could have been worse.

Okay so Lex is willing to hurt me, not just shock me. It's not so bad, I've had worse from old foster parents. I don't need to be here more than a month then everything can go back to normal.

After doing some first aid I go to the kitchen, getting some juice, I did bleed a lot, so just in case.

I get my juice, but spin around hearing a door on the balcony, Superman is floating out there with his arms crossed.

Lex walks in, not looking surprised as Superman opens the door and comes in, "Come to tell me how I shouldn't be a parent Superman?"

"We both know you don't care about this boy Lex" he frowns, before looking to me and stiffing the air, "Your bleeding, Billy you alright?" He sounds worried.

"He's fine" Lex tells him before I can speak, "The boy tripped, hit his own head" he dismisses, "I've told you before I don't like these little chats Superman, why don't you leave before I call someone to show you out, someone with a green glowing gun."

The kryptonian doesn't back down, "I won't let you keep hurting this boy Lex."

Lex smirks "And How do you plan to stop me?"

Superman moves over to me, knelling so we're eye level, "Can I have a look at your head son?"

I smile with a nod, Superman use to be my hero. Now that I work with him I don't see him like that anymore but I can help looking up to him still.

"Doesn't look like you need stiches, at least" he tells me shooting Lex a look, "But you should see a Doctor."

"Thanks Superman" I smile.

He smiles back.

"William go to your room" Lex orders, "Alien leave my home."

Superman sends me one last smile before flying out.

And I go back to my room, get out of the monkey suit and wait a while before putting the bugs around the penthouse then I go to bed, realising just as I'm falling asleep I never told Superman to call me Billy.

The next morning, I leave as early as I can and fly back home to do a patrol and work on a arms smuggling case I'd been working before all this started, I keep on it that, doing my patrols and minimal League duty (I hear they had a big meeting right after the gala talking about me and Lex, worrying about me, wish I could calm their nerves but I need to get this done first.

About a week after the gala I go to a diner who a late lunch after a fight with Black Adam.

"Billy" I spin around when I hear my name, coming face to face with Clark Kent.

"Mr K-Clark what are you doing here" I ask.

He smiles, "Picking up a late lunch. I come here all the time."

The guy at the register nods and holds out a bag and two cups of coffee, "Sandwiches and coffee for you and Miss Lane, Mr Kent. Just how you like them."

Clark smiles and pays him, taking the food "Thanks Alex," he looks to me, "So what are you doing here by yourself?"

Alex hands me my milkshake and sandwich, "Thank you" I smile paying him, "Just getting something to get."

We move out of the line and outside, "But alone?" he asks, "I didn't think Lex would risk you running away on him by letting you out unsupervised."

"I think there's a tracker in my watch" I tell him, showing him the watch, "If I ran away I wouldn't get far" I awkwardly adjust the hat on my head that covers the wound, I'd love Clark to be concerned and use report connections to get me out of there, but I can't leave until I get enough dirt. Meaning I can't let him worry.

He frowns at my hat, "Are you alright? Lex is treating you okay?"

"…. its nowhere near as bad as some of the foster homes I've had" I tell him, not wanting to lie, but not able to say he's treating me fine. There goes not worrying him.

"That doesn't mean its good" he sighs, "Billy I want to help you and I can't do that if you don't trust me."

Clark is very well known of his opinions on Lex and I do feel like I can trust him, "….I have no plans to stay longer than I have to" I promise him, "I….Lex doesn't notice me a lot late at night, I've been recording phone calls, talking photos of documents, all kinds of things, once I've got enough then I'll be out the door, but I can help were I am."

He looks surprised, "You've been spying on Lex Luthor? That's risking Billy, if he catches you he will kill you, you know that right?" he seems very worried for me.

"He hasn't seen me yet" I promise, "Besides its not like I'm hiding behind the couch every night holding up my phone hoping to catch something. I've put bugs all over the place, the maids tell me when I need to leave so they can do their scan for bugs so I take them away and put them back after."

"W-were would a 10-year-old get bugs and don't come out of the ground?" he looks a little lost.

I take one out of my pocket, playing a small part of a deal he was working on last night, planning to sell weapons and other tech to Intergang. "He's got another call tonight, then the deal will be set and he'll be off the jail" and I thought this would take a month.

He looks at the bug, "This is a JL Bug. Were did you get this?"

How would he…right Clark Kent and Lois Lane work with Superman a lot, I guess the man of Steel has let them use the bugs too, "….I help Captain Marvel out," that's no a lie right? People do help themselves, "He got me the bugs."

Clark doesn't look very happy, "Billy this is dangerous, Marvel shouldn't have made you to do this."

"He didn't make me to do anything, this is my choice" I glare, walking away I don't like people treating me like a little kid or like I'm helpless, I get by fine on my own. I thought Clark might understand, maybe help me. I was wrong.

Halfway back to the penthouse my League com chimes, _"Captain Marvel, meet me up top of the Daily Planet. Now"_ Superman orders his voice like steel.

I find a quiet spot and transform, "What's going on?" I ask him, hoping I'm wrong. Clark wouldn't tell on me would he?

"_Now, Marvel." _

I fly up and speed over to the Daily Planet, were Superman is waiting with his arms crossed and wearing a frown.

"What's going on Superman?" I ask, landing in front of him.

"You have a child spying on Luthor for you" he does not look happy.

My heart sinks, Clark told Superman. I guess I can't trust him after all. I'll have to tell Superman, he was going to find out tomorrow anyway "Not exactly, see I-"

"Yes exactly that" he glares at me, "What were you thinking? Using a little kid to do your dirty work, I thought you were above that Captain."

"I didn-"

"Yes you did" he cuts me off, "That boy looks up heroes like us. It is our job to set an example for them, not use them in a way that could get them killed!" he takes a deep breath, "Hand over your communicator and ID Marvel, you're suspended from the Justice League."

"What!" I blink, no way he can't….. "Lots of heroes have kids working for them! You can't suspend me for that!"

"All the sidekicks are trained first and have to pass a League test before they start in the field" he replies, telling me something I did already kind of just never thought about, "You are suspended until you learn to follow the rules and Billy can be tested."

"Fine" I frown, handing over my JL stuff and doing my best not to cry, the JL is the closes thing I have to a family, I don't want to lose it. I fly away, I guess I'll give what I've found to the FBI or something.

When I get back to the penthouse I go to my room, put on my favourite song and lie down face first on the bed, letting the familiar words calm me.

That night I check the bugs, all still working and picking up what Lex is saying into his phone.

_"What do you mean you pick up listening devices on my side?" _Lex speaks, surprised in the middle of talking money.

Oh boy, I blink this is not good.

_"How did this get here?"_ He's talking into one of my bugs, this is very bad.

As fast I can I bring up my League remote data drop, planning to send everything I've got.

My code doesn't work, I've been locked out.

_"The boy"_ Lex speaks, then I hear him coming to my room.

I bring up my email as fast as possible, not have any time I send everything to the last person I emailed, Dick. Hopefully he'll have an idea of what to do with it.

Then I pull the hard drive out of the laptop and throw it out the window just as my door is slammed open.

"You've been spying on me" he glares.

"Maybe" I agree nervously, backing up to the window would I be better off jumping out now and having Lex know who I am or staying in here with him?

"Huh."

I look back to him when he makes that sound, he's touching the watch and I'm not rolling around in pain, oops.

"You've been faking pain" he look interested, "You have powers."

"Not really, I just don't get hurt by lightning" I tell him, hoping he doesn't put two and two together.

He touches his watch again and my one pulls me to the windows metal sides, magnetising and trapping me there.

"Then I suppose I'll have to find out what does hurt you" he smirks before walking out of the room.

What do I do? If I go cap Lex Luthor will know and that's not something I can take back, but if I don't pain and death is a guarantee... Clark did give me his number, I'm not happy with him right now but earlier shows he has a fast way to talk to Superman... Kal-El will give me heat for this though if he has to come in a save Billy Batson...

"I wonder if your organs are shock proof" he walks back in, holding what looks like a sword with visible electricity on it and a evil smirk.

I move my not stuck hand to my pocket and open the phone Miss Dawson gave me, calling Clark just as the sword goes into my spleen, the shock doesn't hurt but everything else is some of the worse bad I've ever felt. I scream in pain.

Once he takes the sword out I look up, "I-I take it back" I pant, "This is the worse foster home I've had."

He the sword and stabs me again.

Just as Superman flies through the window, "Leave him alone Lex."

"Superman" Lex frowns, "Was he spying for you, do you have children doing your dirtying work now?"

Kal-El ignores him, moving over to me, "I need to get you to a hospital."

"No" Lex tells him, moving forward "You won't be doing anything, not anymore" he takes out his phone and presses something on the screen, moments later four glowing green robots fly in through the door. "Like them?" Lex smirks as Superman crumbles to the ground in pain, his veins turning green with exposure to the kryptonite robots.

"Superman!" I push up against the wall, my wrist still stuck. I can feel myself bleeding out, I need to go cap, if I do 10-year-old me does into a kind of suspended animation. Hopefully I can take down these robots then get to a hospital and let them take care of me.

"Well it seems my synthetic kryptonite works better than expected" Lex smirks walking closer to Superman.

Now or never, "Shazam!" the lightning strikes, turning me into cap, freeing my hand I move forward, to the surprised looks of Lex and Superman.

"Well" Lex looks to me, "This does make more sense. After all its not like the League to send in untrained kid as a spy."

"Marvel" Superman speaks weakly from the floor, looking very surprised.

The robots move towards me, I move fast, pulling the heads off two of them and throwing another out the window. The last one goes for Superman, its arm turning into a green glowing dagger, I move fast taking the dagger/hand and pushing it through the robot's head.

"Come, on lets get out of here" I help Superman up and sending Lex one last look before flying both of us out of there and to the top of a nearby skyscraper.

"You alright Superman?" I ask, letting him go.

He backs away, lending against a wall, "Fine" he nods "Just need a few minutes."

"Are you alright?" he asks a few minutes later, "You were stabbed before."

"I'm okay for now" I reassure, "My wounds are frozen until I turn back. When I do I'll make sure I'm near a hospital."

He nods before speaking, "You are a child."

"Yeah," I rub the back of my neck.

"You tried to tell me earlier didn't you? And I didn't give you a change to defend yourself, just made assumptions. I'm sorry Billy" he tells me, guilt clear on his face.

I need to be grown up about this, staying mad won't help anything, "You thought you were protecting a kid, I get that" I smile honestly.

"What did you do with what you learned?" Superman asks, curiously, "I saw you threw the hard drive out the window, but you wouldn't do that without saving what you got."

He wants to take down Lex, can't blame him if I'd been playing a game of cat and mouse with a super villain for 10 years I'd be wanting him gone too, "I emailed it to a friend" I reply, feeling a little worried, "Dick, I met him at gala a week ago. Didn't know what these to do with it, hope I made the right choice" I like Dick but I haven't known him that long, I hope I really can trust him.

Superman smiles, "Don't worry Dick will know just what to do with it."

"I hope your right Superman" I reply.

"Clark" he replies, "My name is Clark Kent."

The reporter I talked to at the gala and today, how did I not see that? He just wears glasses? How does that work so well? I stick out my hand, "Billy Batson…after I get it changed back."

He shakes my hand with a smile, "…What do you plan to do once Lex is in jail?"

"I'm going to give Miss Dawson a call-a social worker I like, she'll find me somewhere else" I tell him, its not like the League is going to let me go back to the streets now that they know.

He nods looking thoughtful, "Lets get you up to the watchtower and looked at, you can give her a call once the doctors let you go."

"Okay" I agree, flying after him.

I end up needing surgery and don't wake up for over a day.

When I do wake up Clark is in the seat next to my bed.

"Lex has been arrested, thanks to you" he smiles thankfully.

"Just helping out" I shrug smiling, Lex Luthor off the streets and won't be hurting anyone for a long while.

"I called Miss Dawson" Clark tells, sounding nervous "I told her Lex hurt you, said she used advanced tech, which is why your being treated on the Watchtower….. I also called as Clark Kent, offered to foster you."

I sit up, then move back down when it hurts, "You didn't to do that Clark."

"I know" he agrees, "It would have been easy enough to make sure you were put in a good home or to have you live with the Titians. But I like you Billy, and I have a feeling we'd well living together."

I like Clark, I do but I not know how well he'd do as a Dad.

He seems to read my mind, "My parents offered to come stay with us for the first few months, make sure I know what I'd doing."

Okay, maybe he won't be so bad. I smile, "Okay I'd like to give it a shot."

**ONE-SHOT.**


End file.
